Sou Fueki
The White Wizard (白い魔法使い, Shiroi Mahōtsukai) is a enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave Haruto the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard. His agenda, not to mention his actual identity is currently unknown. He appears to have some connection with Wiseman, the equally mysterious leader of the Phantoms. History The White Wizard first appeared in the aftermath of the sacrificial ritual performed on the day of a solar eclipse, where many Gates were forced into despair and sacrificed, giving birth to Phantoms. Saving Haruto Souma from the Phantom Lizardman, the White Wizard entrusts another Gate, Koyomi, to the youth while giving him the Wizardriver to fight the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. White Wizard sometimes also helps and sees Haruto's evolution. After Wizard destroyed four Phantoms, a White Garuda came to the Antique Shop Omokagedo with a box containing a red magic stone which was compatible with what was initally suggested by Shunpei to be a 'dud' Magic Ring. After an attempt to capture the White Garuda, it let itself out. Haruto believed that it was sent by the White Wizard. Mr. Wajima used the 'dud' Ring and the stone provided by the White Garuda to create the Flame Dragon Ring which gave Wizard access to Flame Dragon Style, which allowed him to defeat the Phantom Phoenix. The White Wizard observed Wizard's first transformation into this new form from a distance, and noted that he had evolved. The White Wizard later sent another PlaMonster, Black Cerberus, which got Haruto and Koyomi's attention. After Haruto was forced into a chase with the Phantoms, the two split up and Koyomi followed Black Cerberus. The familiar guided Koyomi to a blue Magic Stone in the lair of Wiseman, which was strangely abandoned... The White Wizard *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 85 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 9.3 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Arsenal WizarDriver Like Kamen Rider Wizard, the White Wizard has his own WizarDriver, and it the same (appearance wise) as Wizard's Belt, except for the red trim around the Hand Author as opposed to gold, and a black strap instead of a grey one. Rings The White Wizard has three of his own, a Transformation Ring, similiar to Kamen Rider Wizard's, a Connect Magic Ring, and a defensive Magic Ring. However, the White Wizard's rings have clear diamond-like stones unlike Kamen Rider Wizard's, which are amber-like. His Wizard Circles when using the Magic Rings are a light shade of gold. PlaMonsters It would appear that the White Wizard possesses his own set of PlaMonsters, being a white-colored version of Wizard's Red Garuda, Black Cerberus, and Violet Golem. Behind the scenes Portrayal The White Wizard is voiced by . His suit actor is . Trivia *The White Wizard is similar to Dark Kiva from Kamen Rider Kiva, as he is a more powerful version of the main rider. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 2, I Want to Be a Wizard (flashback) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 8, A New Magic Stone (flashback) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 9, The Dragon's Cry *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 14, The Film Director Came Back *''Kamen Rider Wizard episode 21, ''The Dragons Wild Dance Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Mystic Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Wizard Riders